


505, a dreamnotfound story

by JustKylieTbh



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bisexual GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Car Accidents, DNF, DreamNotFound Week | DNF Week, England (Country), Everyone Is Gay, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Gay, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Injury, Long-Distance Friendship, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Karl Jacobs, My First Fanfic, References to Arctic Monkeys, Small appearance of karl x sapnap for the memes, distraction, dreamnotfound, dreamwastakenxgeorgenotfound, dreamxgeorge - Freeform, follow me on instagram @vlogguncore, georgexdream - Freeform, gream?? who tf calls it that? anyway-, heatwavestypebeat, karl jacobs x sapnap, karlnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-27 22:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustKylieTbh/pseuds/JustKylieTbh
Summary: Dream can’t stand being away from george any longer, especially not after figuring out how strong his love for him actually is.George on the other hand...This fic goes hand in hand with the song “505” by Arctic Monkeys, you don’t have to listen to it to understand but I suggest you do anyway! :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karlnap - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship, dreamxgeorge, georgenotfoundxdreamwastaken, georgexdream, gream - Relationship, karlxsapnap
Kudos: 10





	1. Making Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [505 | dnf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897476) by [Iilguppies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iilguppies/pseuds/Iilguppies). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii! This is my first ever fanfiction, so it probably sucks but I hope you like it anyway!! Feel free (and please do) leave comments and criticism, even things like “This is trash” works! 😭
> 
> ALSO FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM @VlogGunCore 👍🏽

“Sapnap, I can’t wait any longer, I have to see him. I have to _tell_ him.” Dream says, while frantically searching for a plane ticket to England. 

“Dude.. I know but, at least talk to him first, tell him you’re coming, tell him something idk dude I-“ he pauses for a minute “Okay. Fine.. but fill me in, please. Tell me everything, and if you need me to come I will I know how to buy a ticket and-“ Dream cuts him off

“Okay okay okay I get it I get it.” Dream says, as he purchased a plane ticket to London, not caring, or even barley noticing the price. “My plane leaves tomorrow morning Sapnap.”

All Dream can think about is George. The way his face scrunches when he smiles. How magical his laugh is. How pretty he is. His lips, oh how he wants to pull him close and kiss them. Room 505, his apartment number. The number is painted into his brain in big red block letters. 505. He’s so excited he can barely think straight.

“Dream?? .... DREAM?” Sapnap starts to shout

“Yea.. Yeah what?” Dream snaps back into reality “Sorry dude, I’m just so..” Dream sighs and sinks into his chair. 

“TOMORROW MORNING????” Sapnap says, shocked. “I was expecting like.. Idk like maybe A WEEK FROM NOW? dude... TOMORROW?? Seriously?!” 

Dream had fallen, and he had fallen hard. He’s always loved George, of course he has, they’re best friends. They’ve known each other forever, of course he’s always loved him. But, the thing is, he’s never loved him like this. One day, their playful flirting and dirty jokes just.. meant something, meant something more, more then they did.. more then they should. One day, George’s laugh made Dream blush, George saying his name made his palms sweat. And seeing George’s face cam.. it was like a dream come true. 

but they’re best friends.. _best friends._

__“Fuck.” Dream scolds himself, looking at sapnap. “What am I doing? .. George he, dude does he even like me like that? What the hell am I thinking?? I’m such an idiot dude wtf.” Dream swivels his chair back around and goes to refund his ticket when sapnap pushes the chair over. “Sapnap what the hell!?!”_ _

__“God will you just shut the fuck up??? I’ve been trying to talk for 75 years dude, shit!” He says, looking at Dream who is on the floor with his chair on top of him. “Now as I was SAYING. Start packing, tomorrow morning is SOON Dream, don’t know if you noticed! It’s 11pm!! You got a 8am flight dude hurry your ass up. And quit being all sad and shit, he obviously likes you dude, quit worrying.” He helps Dream off the ground and logs Dream out of his computer. “Now, no distractions, start packing!”_ _


	2. Tomorrow

**Beepbeepbeepbeep beepbeepbeepbeep**

His alarm.

_wait_

His alarm! It’s 6:30! It’s tomorrow! It’s the day!!!! He jumps out of bed and gets dressed, a plain black hoodie and some jeans will do.. he will be sitting on a plane for around 7 hours after all. He’s thankful he had showered the night before. 

He walks out of his room, greeted by sapnap in the kitchen who had, surprisingly, made breakfast. 

“Good morning sleepy-poo” Sapnap says “Did you sleep well? Come sit.” He says jokingly as he sets down a plate of eggs. “Big day honey-bunch” He jokes. 

“Shut up sapnap” Dream chuckles. He’s nervous, he must admit. 

Sapnaps phone dings, he checks it and grins, dream could have sworn he even giggled. Dream stands up to put his plate in the sink and looks over Sapnaps shoulder at his phone. “Karl ;)” - hmm.. never heard of him before.. Dream sits back down and waits before saying “So who's he?” 

“Hm?” sapnap looks up

“Who’s he?” Dream repeats, “Karl, is it?” he starts to laugh 

“You’re such an idiot dream,” Sapnap replies, clearly blushing “quit looking over my shoulder, creep. He’s just a dude from collage, we’re talking about homework.” Sapnap gets all defensive, which makes dream laugh even harder

“Shut up” Sapnap says, checking the time “You have everything? We need to go.” 

“Yeah, just one minute..” Dream pulls out his phone and posts a picture of Sapnap and patches on twitter, captioned _Patches content, oh yeah and him too_ “Okay I’m ready now..” Dream takes a deep breath, and they walk out the door.

\- Time skip - 

“Ladies and gentlemen, the captain has turned on the fasten seatbelt sign. Approximately 7 hours until our destination in London, England. Prepare for departure.” 

Dreams heart skips a beat. He’s so close. He puts his headphones in and starts to play his playlist..

_yes, he made a playlist just for this_

now, the title? It’s... questionable..

Dream looks down at the playlist he has pulled up on Spotify:  
“POV: You’re on a plane to surprise and meet the person you’re in love with for the first time. (George)”  


He starts to laugh. _I’m such an idiot_ he thinks to himself before texting Sapnap for the last time until he lands and closes his eyes.. 

he opens his eyes again and opens him and George’s messages “Talk soon.. <3” he types, before instantly deleting the heart and dots and clicking send. 

He closes his eyes again. 

Eight hours. Only eight hours.

He smiles, before drifting off to sleep.


	3. The Flight

_ding_

Dreams eyes spring open

“Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached out destination. Welcome to London, we hope you enjoy your visit!”

“I do too lady, I do too.” Dream mumbles, a familiar tune humming softly in his ears.

_I’m going back to 505_

_If it’s a seven hour flight_

_Or a forty-five minute drive_

A single tear runs down Dreams cheek and he wipes it away gently, there are so many thoughts racing through his head, his emotions are going haywire.

_excited  
sneaky  
worried  
scared  
anxious  
nervous _  
**happy**

“Sir,” A woman says, dreams eyes spring open “Sorry to bother you sir, are you getting off here?” she asks him

“Oh. Oh! Yes. Sorry, I- Sorry.” Dream replies, quickly gathering all his stuff and leaving, _what an idiot_ he calls himself in his head, on the way to baggage claim. 

—Small Time Skip—-

Dream sits down on the bus. 45 minutes, that’s all he can think about. He’s 45 minutes away from George. From _his_ George.

He texts Sapnap 

_Hey Sap. I made it, I’m on a bus now. 45 minutes to go. Talk soon._

He slips his headphones into his ears and plays his playlist again, the same song on from the plane. 

_In my imagination,_

_You’re waiting, lying on your side_

_with your hands between your thighs_

_and a smile._

Dream can’t wait. His chest bubbles with anticipation. He’s so close. He’s so so close. 505, room 505. 

George is so close, close enough that Dream could almost touch him. Dream imagines his face, the way the corners of his mouth turn up when he smiles. The way his face turns red at certain jokes he makes. His lips, how kissable his lips are.  
He shoots the thought away.  
Too far. 

-

He gets off the bus. He can see it, he can see the apartment, just across the street. He can see it, he can see- George..? 

The window to George’s bedroom is wide open. Dream can see inside, George isn’t alone.. there’s a girl, sitting on his bed.. next to him.

She’s grabbing his cheek, filling the gap between their faces. _kissing him._

Dream stops in his tracks. He stops in the middle of the street. Sobbing. - everything goes dark. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where everything gets interesting! I will be adding chapter four and possibly chapter five either today or tomorrow. I hope you enjoy it so far!!


	4. What have I done..?

George doesn’t love lilly.. he’s never loved lilly.

He’s only dating her in hopes that he will loose feelings for Dream. It’s wrong to do, he knows, but he’d rather not ruin his best friendship by expressing his love. He wouldn’t be able to take it. He needs Dream. 

His phone rings, it’s Sap. “Hang on _b-babe_ ,” he hates calling her that. “I have to take this.”

He walks into the other room, not even paying attention to her response. 

“GEORGE!!” Sapnap screams into the phone. Usually George would scream back, but this time was different.. this time he sounded angry, and terrified..

“Hey sap- what- hi-? what?” George replies, stumbling over his words, he’s never heard Sapnap like this before.. worry rushes over him.

“GEORGE YOU IDIOT!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU'RE FUCKING SOME CHICK?? DREAM CAME TO SEE YOU TODAY AND NOW HES IN THE DAMN HOSPITAL YOU IDIOT! YOU ACTUAL IDIOT-“ Sapnap is cut off by a loud thud.

George has dropped his phone, even with it on the floor he can hear Sapnap still screaming at him. _HE SAW YOU WITH THAT- THAT, THING, AND HE GOT HIT BY A CAR ... IM BUYING A TICKET IM COMING I HAVE TO SEE HIM WHO KNOWS HOW HE IS, THE DAMN HOSPITAL WONT TELL ME ANYTHING, HE COULD BE SO HURT GEORGE, YOU’RE SUCH AN IDIOT I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU!- ..._

Dream came to see him? Why didn’t he tell him? Why is he here? 

Dream is in the hospital. _his_ Dream, is in the hospital.

_the hospital_

He gathers his thoughts and picks up his phone, Sapnap still screaming at him, he hangs up. sobbing. 

“Lilly, we’re done. I don’t want you here when I come back.” He leaves it at that as he walks out the door.

He’s never driven as fast as he is right now. There’s no reason for it, he knows. The hospital isn’t that far at all, but he needs to get there. Now. He wishes he could just snap his fingers and arrive but, unfortunately it doesn’t work that way, so speeding is the next best. When he arrives, he has to take a moment to sit, he can’t even speak. When he finally can, he asks for Dreams room number. Room 505, ha.. that’s my apartment number, he thinks as he walks down the hallway, tears still streaming down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The “ ... “ between Sapnaps yelling indicates there was more dialog that either George didn’t hear, or just wasn’t important enough to go in the story :)


	5. The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams POV again

Dream was laying there, clearly miserable. He just wanted to go home.. who cares about George anymore. He’s obviously happy with that mystery girl. He starts to tear up when he hears a faint knock on the door of his hospital room. Before he can even react, the nurse comes in

“Clay, you have a visitor. Is it alright if he comes in?”

Dream half-nods in approval as the nurse lets George into the room, he’s still sobbing.

_I crumble completely when you cry_

_It seems like once again you've had to greet me with goodbye_

George runs up to Dream and engulfs him in a hug, but Dream doesn’t hug back, he just sits there.

“I’m so sorry Dream.. I’m so so sorry.. you saw us didn't you.. I don’t love her Dream I never have.. I-“ Dream cuts him off

“I don’t care, George.” Dream says, and puts it at that. He doesn’t care that he sounds snippy, 

“Dream the only reason I was.. WAS.. with her was to distract myself from you... Dream I.. _I’m in love with you, Dream..”_ George manages to choke out in between sobs, he notices Dream is sobbing too. He reaches for his hand and their fingers interlace. They sob together for a good while, when Dream finally scoots over and taps the piece of the bed next to him. George gets the hint, and cuddles close to Dream, apologizing once again. 

“Shh..” Dream responds, 

_I'm always just about to go and spoil a surprise_

_Take my hands off of your eyes too soon_

Dream covers George’s eyes gently, this was the reason he came here.. despite what happened, he’s not going to ruin the entire purpose of being here “I love you, George” he says, kissing the back of his hand.

“I love you too Dream” George replies, moving Dreams hand off of his eyes. George kisses him, just a moment, just a short peck.. for now, but, it was a kiss. And it was magical. He rests his head on Dreams chest, ever so gently.

They fall asleep, together for the first time.

——

“I have a hotel.” Dream says, he’s been discharged from the hospital with only a few minor injuries. 

“You sure..? I mean, you came here completely by surprise, to see me. Least I could do is let you stay in my apartment.” George responds, he wants Dream to stay with him, but he wouldn’t dare say that. 

“It’s fine, George.” Dream says “It’s my fault anyways, I don’t know what I was thinking staying for a week, what are we even gonna do?” He asks, kicking himself.

“Well I certainly wasn’t prepared but I have some things in mind” George says, moving closer to Dream. He tries to ‘accidentally’ touch his hand on Dreams, as a hint, but he keeps missing. He finally just gives up and grabs Dreams had, interlacing their fingers. Dream blushes. Their fingers stay intertwined until George has to unlock his apartment, he didn’t have plans for today, he figured they could just chill or something. 

They walk into apartment number 505 and George shows Dream around.

“It’s kinda small but, it’s livable aha” George tells him after showing him the whole apartment, which didn’t take long at all.

“I like it, it’s cute,” Dream pauses, contemplating whether he wants to continue with his sentence. Yolo. “Almost as cute as the person living in it” He says.

George goes red, no ones ever made him feel the way Dream does. Part of him just wants Dream to pin him against he wall and kiss him until neither of them can breathe, and the other part of him knows how ridiculous that sounds. 

_Oh, when you look at me like that, my darling, what did you expect?_

_I probably still adore you with your hands around my neck._

Dream notices George staring at him and giggles, “You okay?” he asks 

“Hm..?” George asks “Oh, haha, sorry.. you’re just,” he pauses in amusement “You're real.. you’re here!” George exclaims, with a grin. 

“Sure am aha,” Dream replies. “God, I love you” He mumbles, not nearly loud enough for George to hear, thankfully. He still doesn’t know where he stands, what they are. The last thing he would want is to hurt George.

He lays down on George’s bed with a smile, sort of hoping for George to come lay next to him. George did not disappoint. He went and laid down next to Dream, his hand on Dreams chest, drawing little shapes.. mostly hearts. 

“Want to do anything today?” George finally asks.

“Maybe later, but for now I just want this.” Dream replies, snuggling closer to George, spooning him.


	6. A date?

“I’m hungry” Dream whispers, still spooning George. They haven’t moved in what feels like an eternity, but he’s not complaining, it’s lovely. 

“Me too,” George whispers back “But I’m also comfortable” he jokes.

Dream sits up, “I’m hungryyyyyyyyy” he says with a fake pout. Usually he’d just tell George to come on, that they’re getting food. But, they’re in England. For one, Dream has no clue where or what anything is, and for two, he only has USD. 

“Okay, okay” George replies, sitting up as well. 

“You’re so cute” he says with a smile, looking at Dreams pouty face, “Tell you what, I’m gonna bring you to your hotel, I want you to get dressed. Nothing too fancy, but nothing too causal. I’ll be back in half an hour okay?” George asks. Dream feels his excitement levels rise. George obviously has something planned, Dream’s curious but he doesn’t question it. 

“Okayyyyy” Dream says, getting off the bed and grabbing George’s hand as they walk out of the apartment to George’s car. 

-

Dream’s wearing a button up shirt and some nice pants when George comes to pick him up, “So where are we going?” Dream asks, his stomach growling. 

“On a date,” George says, casually. He figured if he said it like it was no big deal, it wouldn’t be a huge thing. He knows this isn’t how things work, you’re supposed to ask if the person wants to go on a date, _then_

take them, but once he got the idea in his head, he couldn’t resist.

Dream turns bright red, he hides it by looking out the window. “Sounds nice.” He says, it’s lame, he knows. However, he can’t think of anything else to say.

“Is that okay?” George finally asks, “we can just go eat normally, as friends” he suggests. He doesn’t want Dream to be uncomfortable.

“No, no! I’m looking forward to our.. date.” Dream says with a smile, he’s not lying. He’s wanted this for so long, he’s just nervous.

George smiles back, he’s ecstatic. 

-

George parks the car and opens the door for Dream, trying to hide the fact that he’s blushing. 

“Ha ha, thank you!” Dream says, getting out of the car

“No problem” George says, “I made a reservation for 4:00, so we have a bit of time.” He says as they walk into _‘Da Terra Restaurant’_. The lady at the counter tells him their table is already ready, so they go ahead and have a seat anyway. 

-

“This place is nice George, you didn’t have to bring me here.” Dream says, he kinda feels bad, he just shows up and gets hit by a car and now he’s being treated to a fancy date.

“I would take you to the nicest, most fancy, most expensive restaurant in the world if I could, Dream.” George replies. “Anything for you.”

Dream blushes, this is a serious moment, he knows, but he decides to say the first thing that pops into his head anyway, “Anything, you say?” he replies, wide-eyed.

George becomes flustered, and before he can speak, Dream starts to giggle. “No, but in all seriousness, thank you.” He grabs George’s hand and kisses it, then brings it to his cheek and lets it rest there. 

_My George,_ he thinks to himself, _Oh how I love him_


	7. What are we?

“Thank you, again.” Dream says, holding the door open for George on the way out of the restaurant. 

“It’s okay,” George replies “Thank you for letting me.” 

“Mhm” Dream says, holding George’s hand in his own. He wishes to be closer to him, but not yet, he can wait until they get back. Until it’s more private. 

Dream holds George’s hand all the way home, he doesn’t care that George had to drive. It wasn’t that far from the apartment, he only needed one hand. The only time he let go was when they stepped inside, once they were both situated - keys and wallets on the table, shoes off - Dream pulls George by his hand, unable to wait any longer. He pins him to the wall and fills the space between their faces. It feels like time stopped when their lips met, and the flutter only intensified. Dream’s heart pounded in his chest as his knees got weaker, all he could focus on is how soft George felt against his mouth, how addictively he invaded all his senses. He’s wanted this for so, so long.

George pulls away, gasping for air.

“I’m-“ Dream starts to apologize but George cuts him off by going back in, he’s not done, he’s wanted this too. So much. It’s like their lips were made to be together, they move in harmony, it’s magical. George feels as if he’s melting, he feels so safe, so loved. 

Their lips finally part, they stand there, breathless, looking into each others eyes, analyzing each others faces. George pulls Dream closer by his hips, their foreheads touching, and they stay there. It’s almost as if they can read each others thoughts, no words need to be spoken. 

_woah_

_woah_

_I love you_

_I love you more._

-

George isn’t usually a touchy person, he usually has a hard time expressing the way he feels, especially in moments like this. But with Dream, it’s so much different. He could lay here with his head on Dreams chest, Dreams fingers running through his hair, for years. In fact, when it’s not happening, he longs for it. Today’s been everything he’s ever dreamed of.. Dreams cuddles, then a date, then a _kiss_ , and now more cuddles!? Paradise.

Dream can’t stop thinking about the kiss. The way their lips moved in unison, how George’s hands moved from Dream’s hips.. to his cheek.. then to his shoulders.. and back down to his hips. The way George’s skin felt against his, how it felt to be _so_ close. How sometimes, George’s fingernails dug into his back, and sometimes when George tugged on his hair. He _kissed_ George, and George kissed him. It had to have been the best moment _ever_ ; today has been the best day, of his entire life. 

“George,” Dream whispers, sort of hoping he didn’t fall asleep on him.

“Mhm?” George says, not moving or even opening his eyes.

“Can I ask you a question?” Dream asks, kissing George’s forehead and playing with strands of his hair.

“Of course, everything okay?” George asks, his eyes spring open but he doesn’t move, he’s safe here, impossibly close to Dream. 

“Yes George. I just wanted to know, uhm,” Dream pauses. _just say it_ , he thinks. “What are we, George?” 

“What do you mean, Dream? What do you want to be?” George asks.. he can’t tell if he’s scared of this question, or the answer.

“I want _you_ , George.” Dream says, he would continue but he longs for George’s reaction.

George becomes flustered, his face a pale pink. He _wants_ me? What does- 

“George, I guess what I’m asking is will you be my boyfriend..?” Dream spits out with instant regret.

“Of course I will Dream!!” Oh my gosh.. he thought Dream would never ask. 

Dream’s never grinned wider, he kisses George and grabs his hand, intertwining their fingers. “I love you.”

“I love you too”

_best. day. ever._


	8. Dream Team Meetup?? CONFIRMED!! 100% Real!! Not Clickbait!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y’all I don’t know where the hell I was going with this chapter. 
> 
> It was honestly just filler because I have no clue what to write for another *in story* three days (When dream and sapnap go home) and even then it’ll probably only be like one chapter and then the end, so yea just enjoy this random filler-

“Sap?” Dream answers the phone, looking around at where he is.. George’s apartment, so much for ‘I have a hotel’. “Why are you up so early? It’s like,” Dream looks down at the watch on his wrist “It’s like 3am dude.”

“Tell George to wake his butt up and come pick me up please I’m at the airport you flew into, thanks byeeeee”

“WAIT- Sap what??” Dream sits up, why’s Sapnap here? In London?? 

“Dude if George would ever freaking listen. I told him I was coming. The day you want to the hospital, I told him I bought a ticket. Dude whatever just come pick me up it’s fudging cold.” Sapnap says, hanging up.

Dream looks down at his phone

_call ended_

“the fuck?-” he thinks to himself

“Georgeeeee wake upppppp” Dream says, shaking George’s shoulder gently. “Georgeeeeeee” 

“what” George sleepily chokes out, rolling onto his other side 

“Gogy you have to get up, we have to get Sap from the airport” Dream says, leaving kisses all over George’s face. “Gogyyyyyy” he whispers into George’s ear. 

“Okay, okay. I’m awake, I’m up.” George says sitting up, despite what he says, Dream knows he’s still half asleep. “We don’t need clothes right, it’s just the airport right?” George asks, rubbing his eyes. 

“You’re so cute.” Dream replies “We’ll probably eat after we pick him up, here I got your clothes out” Dream grabs George’s hand and helps him off the bed “Come on sleepy head.” 

“Okay, thank you” George replies “I got it from here I can change myself...” George pauses, flustered “...Idiot”

“Okay okay, let me know if you need help” Dream jokes, and kisses George. “I need to get ready too”

-

“George look,” Dream points at a man in black dream merch and jeans “Look who that is!” 

“George follows Dreams finger “Who-“ He gasps “SAPNAP!! Come on!” George grabs Dreams hand and starts to run towards Sapnap. “Sap!!” He says and engulfs Sapnap in a hug, almost pushing him over

“Woah! Yes, hi Gogy!” Sapnap says, he wasn’t expecting that. 

“The Dream Teams together now, in person” Dream says with a smile, “How cool is that!?” he asks excitedly. “Hey Sap, nice to see you here.”

“Good to see you _alive_ Dream“ Sapnap says, only half-joking. 

“Sapnap it wasn’t nearly that bad, i’m fine chill.” Dream responds, eyeing George who’s clearly uncomfortable. “Come on guys let’s go eat, Sap you hungry?”

“Yeah I could eat!” Sapnap replies with a smile

George is still visibly uncomfortable, you can tell he feels guilty. Dream grabs his hand.

“Hey, it’s okay, don’t feel bad it’s fine I promise. I love you” Dream whispers into George’s ear. George only nods.

-

“Dude that food was trash bro, British food sucks man wheres the flavor?” Sapnap says as they walk out the diner. 

“Be nice SnapMap” Dream says, trying to keep a straight face.

“Shut up idiot” Sapnap replies, also trying not to laugh. “What have you guys been up to? This place seems booorringgggg” He jokes.

“Um.. not much” George replies, flustered.

“Yeah nothing really, we went to eat, watched some movies. Just chilled.” Dream says

“Made out, had sex,” Sapnap says

“Oh fuck off” Dream says

“Quit being an idiot Sapnap” George says, even he can tell how red his face is.

“Okay but seriously, you guys made out didn’t you” Sapnap bursts out laughing, Dream can’t help but join him in laughter, which only makes George blush harder.

Once they calm down and get into the car, Dream suggests, “Sap I guess now would be a better time then ever to tell you wouldn’t it” He’s facing Sapnap, but really he’s looking at George. His eyes ask ‘Can I?’

George just nods.

“Sapnap me and George are dating.” Dream spits out.

“Well duh.” Sapnap replies, “Seriously, I’m happy for you guys.” 

George blushes again. “Thanks dude.”

“Yeah, thanks Sapnap.” Dream says, smiling. He knew it was probably obvious anyway.

Sapnap changes the subject. “So, what are we gonna tell twitter? About the meet up, I mean. Not you two, just to be clear.” 

Dream forces a laugh “I have an idea, but we have to wait until sunset.” 

“Sunset??” George asks

“Yeah, We can take a picture of all three of us standing there looking at the sunset and post it tagging the other two. That way I don’t have to show my face, but they will get the idea.” Dream explains

“Wow, a good idea out of Dreams mouth. Too bad we aren’t live, no one can clip that.” Sapnap teases

“Oh come on now” Dream responds 

“He said the thing!!” George says, they all burst out laughing.

————————————  
This is just notes (half important) so you can skip but I’d prefer you wouldn’t.

This will be the last chapter until Dream/Sapnap go home. I’m gonna give them some “Privacy” for their last three in-story days together so next chapter will start with them in the airport. I apologize!!


End file.
